Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of multimedia information processing technologies, and in particular, to an information observation method and an information observation apparatus.
Background
Researches show that when human eyes look at a certain object (comprising a person, a scenery, an article, a picture, an image displayed on a computer, and the like), even if there is sufficient time, in most cases, people will not notice every detail of the object and inevitably, often ignore important content. For example, in viewing a financial statement having a large quantity of data, it is not very easy for people to notice certain critical data from the large quantity of data.
To prevent an observer from missing important information, there is in the prior art a method of attracting the sight of an observer by extracting an important part from an image, highlighting the important part, and changing the color of an important area, and the like, thereby reducing a probability of missing of important information.
However, such a method only increases the probability of preventing missing of important information, but fails to radically prevent a possibility of missing of important information.